


Yuganna and the Whip

by TheSilentChloey



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Yami Marik is being punished for what he's done to others with a very unique form of torture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A pure one shot of Yami Marik getting a dose of his own medicine. I have a feeling that he's not going to enjoy this one bit.

She fondled the whip and Yami Marik gulped.  The expression on her face was one of pure evil.  Yami Marik was afraid, he didn't know if he could take her twisted demands.   He shuddered at the thought of what she would want tonight, especially since she was holding a whip.  No doubt about it, she was rough when she wanted sex, she would fuck him to exhaustion and usually he was dominated by her.  A whip could only mean more pain and a far more dominate Yuganna.  He was already bleeding form the ropes that bound him to the bed and she expected him to perform.  Not even Yami Marik could think up such elaborate torture.  Sure he enjoyed watching his opponents suffer, he loved it, but Yuganna's dominatrix style was just too much.  He grimaced as she padded across the room, the evil grin still very much in place.  
"I hope that you're ready," she grinned, "because I brought a friend along to make you nice and hard."  
She jumped on to the bed with inhuman speed and grace.  He knew what was next and wasn't surprised when she wrapped the whip around his arms and pulled.  What he didn't expect was the kiss she planted on his lips, her tongue exploring his mouth, as the whip cut deeper in to his arms.  Yami Marik didn't know what was worse, having Yuganna's tongue in his mouth or the whip cutting into his arms.  
  
This was going to be a long night indeed.  He wanted to scream with pain as she flicked the whip hard, blood spilled on to the sheets and she laughed, her hips rocking back and forth and despite his pain, Yami Marik's erection was a sight and a half to see.  Even as he registered it, Yuganna's hips pressed into his, she was tight and he moaned, sure that he was going to come.  Even at this late hour, he was replaying the hours from earlier that evening.  This was the worst way to spend time in the Shadow Realm, eternal pain and suffering, and he would never be able to escape it…


End file.
